Genesis Hope
by Larcie
Summary: The Beginning of Hope before the tragic most Malice Despair got loose and before the academy survival game came to be, this untold story will now be told the memory they lost yet never be forgotten. the school life story of their friendship and love as their Hope blooms and so as Despair. A/N: Chapter 1 is up
1. Chapter 1

Genesis Hope

By Larcie

"Hope's Peak Academy…"

I stood there amaze as I stare the enormous academy that towered high over the city's central and an extreme super class school where the most amazing student prodigy gather in one place to nurture even further their talents their potentials their dreams and their _Hope._

But as for me it was all a flick of luck that I was able to stand right here, I was just an average boy everything about me are just pretty much normal. Thinking of it I don't even match everyone but maybe… no I will do my best to survive I won't falter I'll just have to give it all I've got after all I'm the Super Duper High School Luckstar, luck is on my side all I have to do is to not give up.

"Every things gonna be alright"

I sighed encouraging myself for the unknown future I will face to be honest my hands were shaking maybe because I'm scared of thing might turn out yet I feel a bit excited of my new life in this school I guess it's normal to feel this way. As I took my first step towards the academy gate not knowing what my destiny hold on to me as I landed my foot on the ground and in that instance it all started...

This story that I will share is something I lost yet I found in my darkest chapter of my life, a dream that I wanted not to wake up from it yet I know dream is different from reality. The memory of me and my friends in the happiest and saddest time we all spend together before our dreams turned to nightmare before our hope became our despair

End of Prologue…

A/N: Truth to be told I wasn't planning on writing a new story until I finish my Fate and Love GA but I was so busy reviewing my board exam that I haven't got much time and the stress is killing me but thankfully I watch some anime to loosen up a bit, I really got fascinated to one particular anime to the point I got addicted to it that it urge me to write a fanfic of it. Hope you don't mind guys if I'm two timing but don't worry in my free time I'll update them both for now this is all I can do.

P.S: Review / Flame /Comment


	2. Chapter 1 Genesis Hope

Larcie: I only watch the anime and the walkthrough on youtube but after my review and exam I'm planning to play it on my pc so expect some OCC

Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa

Genesis Hope

By Larcie

"The school really is amazing…"

Naegi muttered to himself as he walks around the school ground. It's almost an hour since he arrived at the prestigious school of Hope's Peak Academy and this place was so big that he only got the chance to explore the school halfway or almost halfway of it.

Makoto Naegi a boy who won the grand prize lottery not long ago due to his luck which gave him the chance to enter the Hope's Peak Academy. To that his been given the title of Super High School Level Luckster but other than that he was just an ordinary high school students compare to the others they all been chosen here for their outstanding talents and potentials giving them the title of Super High School Level of each ability they mastered and as for Naegi it was due to his luck.

Tired from the light exercised he did he found himself a near bench to sit on. He wears his casual clothes brownish green hoodie, a black jeans with red sneakers, since it's just orientation day but until tomorrow they will all have to wear their formal school uniform. Quietly he rest his whole body and sat down then shortly he was in deep thoughts of things that happen so sudden that he almost forgotten the time.

DINGG-DONGG-DINGG

As time flow by the school bell rang for the classes to start and as soon as he heard it he immediately stood up from the bench and run hastily.

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late!"

He gallops as fast as he could towards the building passing every student behind leaving them in his dust and not long he soon entered the hallway.

"Hey! No running inside the hall!"

"Sorry"

He slowly stops his pace and walks quickly as possible he really needs to hurry up to get to his class it would be really bad for him to show up late and soon he reaches the designated class he suppose to be.

"I'm here…" he sighed heavily

He tried to catch his breath first and made sure to be compose before opening the door of his class but as soon as he slide it open a pointed finger and loud voice came to greet him.

"YOU'RE LATE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE HERE BEFORE 8AM!"

The loud voice came from a young man with spiky hair and glaring red eyes as he pointed his index towards Naegi. In surprise Naegi steps back away from the person who kindly greeted him.

"Sorry…"

"Apology not accepted you need to be discipline immediately!" The young man sternly said

"Hey stop it already your voice is screeching my ears out" a feminine voice called out.

"NANI!"

Relief from the heavy tension Naegi turned his head towards the one who halt the lecturing conversation of the two. It was a strawberry pink hair tied in pigtails he blinks for a second time to be sure first and to his surprise he recognized her that it was none other than the famous model the SHSL Fashion Girl Junko Enoshima.

"Being late is a misconduct action and needed to be punish immediately!" he pointed out.

Naegi glanced back at the person who still making a huge scene that he also know him from his red armband written "Public Morals" he wear at the lift side of his arm. It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru the SHSL Hall Monitor that he earned due to his extreme dedication to studying and proper conduct and morals.

"I'm really sorry I didn't notice the time" Naegi apologize a second time.

"Not acceptable until you need a proper restraint to make sure it won't happen again"

"Eh but…"

"Stop it already your scaring him away beside it's just an orientation day so might as well forgive him just as today" another female voice tried to confront them

"Hmmp Fine I'll consider it but next time be on your guard" Ishimaru said and quickly return to his place.

"Pheww…"

Naegi sighed of relief that it's all over, the morning was just getting started and his already worn out. _I'll make sure to come early next time_ he reminded himself. He then gradually strolls towards the girl who saves him. She had a tanned skin with brown ponytail hair who usually wear an athlete short and a red track suit jacket in instance he recalled that there was a SHSL Swimmer in that same appearance.

"Thanks"

"No problem my name Aoi Asahina by the way please to meet you" she said as she smiled cheery

"Nice to meet you too I'm Makoto Naegi"

After Naegi introduce himself he quickly took his seat behind the class at the second desk before the window. He gently shook his head to scan the class to find out that there were all fifteen student all in all quite a few in a large classroom nevertheless this place was special after all. He was quite familiar at some of them but for now introduction will have to wait since they will all be sharing their school years together. Shortly he suddenly felt his jacket being tug from behind; in response he quickly paid his attention towards his back.

"Eto… Naegi-kun? Your Naegi-kun right?" A girl with pretty blue eyes and long dark hair with hairclips on each side asked gently.

"Maizono-san?..."

"Oh it's really is you Naegi-kun" she giggled

Naegi widened his eyes in surprise because right in front of him was the famous beautiful idol in their generation which gave the whole nation quite a shock with her talented voice and charisma that made her achieve the SHSL Idol. And also they use to be in the same Middle School yet both of them never had a chance to talk much apparently he was a bit happy that she called him out and to have someone familiar with.

"Naegi-kun if you keep staring at me I might get embarrassed"

"Eh?... Sorry I didn't mean it"

_I didn't notice I was staring for too long maybe because…she's really pretty in person that she looks like a doll. _Naegi thought

"Oh com'on I'm not that pretty like a doll" she giggled

"Eh? How did you?"

"Hehehe… It's because I'm an esper"

"An esper?"

"I'm just joking Naegi-kun!"

"hehe…I see" he fidgety chuckled

_She was very nice and cheerful to talk with it's a shame that we didn't talk mush before but I guess this is a great chance to become friend with her_. He thought

"Oh looks like the teacher is here, let's have a chat later after class okay" she asked upon seeing the home room teacher she neatly seated her pose.

"Umm… sure later then" Naegi said bidding their conversation and quickly turn his head towards the front of the class.

As soon as the teacher gone to the middle front she introduces herself to her class immediately. She has long brown hair with two long bangs reaching down to her chest, she wear a yellow dress competes with black belt and a light green shirt underneath with a blue stone pendant around her neck. At first glance she looks about in her mid 20's she also had a slender body too but something off about her that hard to explain.

"Ohayo everyone I'm Shika Kurosaki well starting today I'll be your adviser if you have any question please don't bother me" she said in a bored manner

"EH?"

"Ok blah blah blah, yosh now we skip the intro that I expect you guys to know each at the end of the week" she said in a hurried tone voice.

"Now I'm gonna pick my errand boy Oh scratch that I mean Student Rep. Hahaha anyone wants to volunteer?"

"HAI!, I will gladly accept it" Ishimaru quickly stood up with pride as he claims the responsibility to be his.

"Yosh since no one's brave enough to volunteer I guess there's no choice but to pick one"

Unfortunately the teacher coldly ignores Ishimaru's will that she didn't even turn to see him.

"Oh you there at the back what's your name" she said pointing behind the class at the mid.

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"I'm Makoto Naegi… Ma'am" he politely said standing as he was called

"Hmm..I see you're the Luckster well this must be your lucky day starting now you're going to be the class rep." Shika-sensei grinned as she found the perfect guy for the perfect job.

"Ehhh!"

"Wait a sec sensei should we use the voting system instead" Naegi protest.

"No need it's a pain" she bluntly said

Her eyes was death serious that no words would bend for consideration on what she already decided that Naegi can only do was to accept it without complain.

"I see…"

"Well I'll be counting on you chibi" she amusedly smiled

"Chibi?..."

"Ok then since it's not yet an official class were just having a half day, you can go where ever you want inside the school ground make use to familiarize your new home…" She announced as she walk towards the door of the class and before she made her exit. "Ok then that's all there is see you guys tomorrow bye" she added as she left the class on their own in silent.

"Why do I have to do this…" Naegi muttered as he didn't expect any of this to happen is it really his good luck that took over or just the opposite either way thing won't be easy for him starting today. He then eventually fell down his head to his desk full of worries in his mind.

"Are you okay Naegi-kun?"

A concerned tone of voice called his attention from his back that he raises up from his sullen state.

"Hai I'm ok Maizono-san"

"Don't worry Naegi-kun you can do it and beside if you need anything just ask I'll gladly be your assistant."

"Really thanks a lot"

Naegi was able to smile back from everything that happen thanks to her, he was truly relief that he was in the same class with Maizono the thought of being alone might be hard on him but of course even if she wasn't there he will just have to do his best for the job. It doesn't mean his not capable without someone's help but he also needed to trust and to rely on others and also to himself first. _Well look at the bright side this is a good chance for me to do something useful and maybe to prove that I can do something worth being here_. Naegi was in deep thought thinking positively until someone breaks his peace.

"I won't accept you Naegi for becoming our class rep!"

"W-What"

It was Ishimaru who called up while pointing out his finger toward Naegi's startled face.

"You have failed to come early this morning and the fact that you were chosen instead of me was unfair!"

"Umm Sorry…"

It was all Naegi could say to him because honestly he didn't anticipate the big assignment but there was no other choice but to accept it and go with the flow.

"But I guess the teacher has a point" Ishimaru said calmly crossing his arms.

"Pardon?"

"The teacher may have given you a chance to change your conduct to overcome your tardiness as to be the class rep for you to be a role model… I see I'm truly amazed by her discipline strategy!" He explained carefully analyzing the possibility

"No I think you're… I guess your right"

_Maybe it's better to leave it that way_ Naegi thought shrugging his hair on their agreement.

"Ok but I'll be watching if you do something that may harm the morals I will surely do all of my ability to correct you!"

"R-Really… thanks Ishimaru-kun"

"Well then I'm looking forward to it Naegi Hahaha!"

_I'm glad it all went well_ Naegi thought as he was acknowledge by Ishimaru things might not turn out so bad after all. But he spoke too soon as he heard a loud commotion at the other side off their class.

"Wha' cha say YOU FuCKING-ShITT!"

A roar sound angry voice called everyone's attention. It came from a fierce looking young man with his hair styled in a brown pompadour and wears a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a loose pair of school pants and a decorated belt. He was shouting to a guy next to him but unexpected the guy wasn't a bit scared from the tall man in rage, he more like calm and relax he didn't flinch a muscle he was taunting the bull instead.

"What are your ears getting deaf then let me say it again an outlaw like you shouldn't even be here you people are just parasite in this world that all you guys did are nothing but trouble" The guy said as he narrowed both his eyes tilting the side of his glass frame that merely intimidate his opponent.

"That's it your gonna have it you MOTHERF CKER" The fierce raging man roughly grab his foe's green necktie, his eyes where burning with anger that the only thing he thinks right now was to beat the arrogant guy to a bloody pulp.

"You there touch me you low-life fool!" the glass guy glared back towards the mad man.

"Plea-please stop fighting…" A soft teary voice from a small timid girl from the corner begs the two of them to stop fighting but both of them didn't bother to listen.

"Stop it you guys why don't we settle things more calmly instead of fighting" Naegi finally confronted them but honestly it was a bad idea to meddle yet he needs to.

"What how dare yah interfere, you brat do you wanna piece of me too!" the furious man immediately shift his anger towards the intruder as he raise his arm and fist.

"No I…"

Before Naegi could react he was already been punch to the face that the blow sharp pain devoured the side of his cheek and slowly his consciousness became black.

…

…

…

"Arrmmh…"

From the darkness Naegi slowly open his eyes groaning from the aching pain he felt coming from his cheek, he soon realize that he wasn't at the class anymore he was in a white room lying in a bed with curtains surrounding it he was in the Infirmary room. He instantly sits up yet felt dizzy at the same time.

"Are you ok?"

He quickly turn his head at the side of the bed, he quickly realize that he wasn't alone and that he had been accompany by his friend Maizono all this time.

"…A little but I'll be fine" he anxiously answered

"Thank goodness" she cheery clapped her hand together

"How long did I pass out?"

"Well were already having our lunch breaks"

"Eh!? That long… sorry if I took some of your time"

"It's ok I get to see something rare"

"Rare? What do you mean?"

"That you have a cute sleepy face Naegi-kun" She giggled

"Huhhh!"

Upon hearing her remark Naegi's face eventually turn to red restlessly unable to converse back he was quite ashamed to be witness in his unconscious state.

"Naegi-kun I was just teasing I didn't mean to offended you really"

She gave him an innocent smile with no ill-intent but for some reason Naegi felt uneasy that she might really meant the "cute" thing part.

"By the way Naegi-kun, Kurosaki-sensei told me to tell you that she needs to see you right away after lunch"

"I see I wonder why… but until then let's take our lunch first"

"Hai I'm quite hungry too"

Naegi steadily stand up from the bed and quickly put on his red snickers afterwards they both gone out from the Infirmary to the cafeteria and on their way they continue their friendly talk that the bond between them became much closer.

….

….

After they have taken their lunch Naegi set off leaving Maizono gone to her work as an Idol as for him he needed to see their Adviser after lunch as ordered. He strolled his way towards the Staff room not far from the cafeteria and shortly on his way he meets Kurosaki-sensei immediately.

"Sensei!" he called out

"Oh! Chibi-kun"

"Chibi!?" he almost lost his footing that he felt heavy upon hearing the word chibi. (A/N: Chibi = Small child)

"Ano… Sensei please restrain yourself from calling me that I have a name and It's Makoto Naegi"

"Hmmm… why it's cute" she bluntly said yet not ill-intent to it just being honest.

_Cute!? _And again Naegi tremble from the double weight of that word adding it up from earlier that made him depress more over his height.

"Fine then sorry maybe I over did it Mako-chi"

"Neh Sensei please just tell me want you want" He said in a monotone voice with a sullen face.

"Ok then the Headmaster has requested to see you"

"Eh the Headmaster?"

Naegi's face quickly got back his usually expression after hearing that the Headmaster wishes to see him.

"Yes his office is at the 4th floor of this building see him afterwards understood"

"I understand…"

"Good then off you go I'll be seeing you and the rest"

"Hai!"

Naegi bowed his head and immediately left his teacher. As soon as he left from the teacher's view she leaked out a heavy sigh and then smiled.

"What a lucky boy he is… I hope he can handle his first task well" she grinned as she walks back to the Staff room leaving the hall empty

…

…

Headmaster Office

Shortly Naegi manage to find the Headmaster Office with ease and then he knocks gently two-times before the man behind the door gave him permission to come in. He gasped first before reaching the door knob and slowly opens it and entered.

He soon saw a stern man standing behind his desk table near his window looking outside. The man wears a black suit and a purple necktie he also have a cold look on his eyes. This man was the founder and the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy Jin Kirigiri.

"Excuse me Sir I'm Makoto Naegi" he politely said as he bowed down his head

"…I see you're the one who won our grand prize at the lottery" The man said in a stern voice as he took his seat and face his guest attentively.

"Yes Sir I'am"

"What may I help you Naegi-kun, is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Huh?"

Confused Naegi raised an eyebrow he was certain that the Headmaster called him out but is there a misunderstanding or did they have the wrong person.

"Eto… Shika Kurosaki sensei told me that you wish to see me… Am I wrong?"

"…."

"I see I was expecting Miss Kurosaki-sensei but I guess she sent her Class rep instead"

"…."

Speechless Naegi just thought that he was tricked by his teacher that Kurosaki-sensei was supposed to be called and not him. He really did turn out to be her errand boy.

"Well then since you're here I might as well give you the task"

"What is it Sir?"

"I want you to pick someone for me outside at the town plaza"

_Someone? I see I just need to escort someone I wonder who…_ Naegi thought.

"That certain person will be an addition to your class; her arrival was late due to the delay airline from abroad"

"I understand may I ask what does she look like?"

"…"

The man closed his eyes and stayed silently that Naegi thought there must be something he said.

"You will soon know it's her once you saw her because…" The man pause for sec and "Because she is my _daughter"_

….

….

After Naegi bid farewell and left the headmaster office. He immediately left the school ground and walk on foot he was almost at the town plaza not far from the academy that he also took the chance to look around.

Spring had just started that there were a lot of people on the streets. Some tourist are known to gather here to see the beautiful blooms of the Sakura trees on the street side especially at the plaza which is surrounded by Sakura trees.

Soon Naegi arrived at the meeting place the town plaza, It was more crowded that it will be difficult for him to look for the person that he had no idea of what she looks like and the only hint that the headmaster gave was she was his daughter. He sighed over his frustration and started looking around.

"How can I find her in the midst of people…"

As he scanned the area carefully and shortly at the right corner of his eye his instinct turn his head to follow the direction that caught his view.

At the right middle of the town plaza where the Sakura trees are near the sidewalk there where benches on each trees for any visitors or viewers to rest or to sit on and on one particular bench there was a beautiful lavender hair girl that caught his attention. He gradually walk closely towards her that he wanted to see her close enough.

The girl has a beautiful long lavender hair down to her waist and a braid on the side; tied with a black ribbon she wears an outfit of a dark collared jacket over a white blouse and tie, along with a short skirt. She was quietly seated neatly at the bench beside a Sakura tree; she was holding some sort of a book reading intensively that she wasn't aware that someone was staring at her.

As for Naegi he didn't noticed that he has been deeply staring at her making an imaginary place where the people around them are fading leaving just the two of them silently as the breeze of the wind blew and the Sakura trees rain its petals.

The lavender girl held her hair lacks in place behind her ear from the sudden cold breeze, she tilt up a bit her head to see the scenery of the beautiful blossom rain of the Sakura. She soon quickly notice that someone was staring at her that she immediately shift her head to see who it was and saw him standing not far from her.

"Nani?" She asked

Upon hearing her cold yet soft voice, Naegi snapped realizing his rude behavior towards her the whole time that made him restlessly panic.

"Ummm… Eto…. "

He wanted to apologize first but he can't seem to push those words out at the moment and then he notice something that made him glance at her a second time.

"_You will soon know it's her once you saw her because… she is my daughter" _he recalled from the headmaster's words earlier.

"Ummm… By any chance are you perhaps Kyouko Kirigiri?" he asked

The girl gently closed her book and stood up shifting her pose towards the young man in front of her.

"Yes… I'am" she said with a stoic expression

...

...

End of Chapter 1


End file.
